A Fresh Start
by Kelai
Summary: Danielle left the city to take over her grandfather's farm in Mineral Town. She doesn't know what to expect but she figures that she can handle it. Chapter 8 is now up! Dani recieves her foal and an invitation to go to the races. But who asked her?
1. Where It Began

**Where It Began (Pilot)**

"Dani. Dani. Dani!" The young woman woke with a start. She slowly opened her soft green eyes and looked at the alarm clock. Her eldest brother had woken her after her alarm clock failed. She could hear her brother's loud footsteps as he made his way up the stairs. Danielle groaned and sat up, rubbing her left eye. A sudden knocking was soon at her door, accompanied by her brother's voice yet again.

"Dani, are you up yet? It's quarter after six." His booming voice said through the white door.

"Yes Jamie. And thank you for waking me." Danielle said in a flat tone. She sat up and put her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. Her attention was soon focused on the door as it opened.

"You sound ever so happy Dani." Jamie said, walking into the very bleak bedroom. "Are you sure you want to take over the farm kiddo?" he asked, his blue eyes showing his concern.

"Isn't this every 18 year-old's dream?" Danielle asked, the sarcasm dripping off those words. "Listen, there's nothing I'd actually rather be doing than farming. You know I love animals, being outside in the fresh air. It's what suits me. Having a responsibility to wake up to everyday, actually being in charge of my life and to top it off, I'll get a fresh start." Her tone had drastically changed. It no longer had the sense of sarcasm.

"You know it won't be easy, right?"

"I'm not exactly stupid." Danielle said as she gathered up a pair of black denim capris pants and a long blue t-shirt. She quickly walked towards the bathroom that was connected to her room.

"Okay, okay. I get it. But you know that I'll always worry about you. I'm your brother. As is Craig and Mike. So try to understand why we worry, mkay?" Jamie said, sighing.

"Whatever." With that said, Danielle walked into the bathroom and pulled the door shut.

**-------------------**

By six forty-five am, Danielle was downstairs, bags all packed and by the door. Around her were three young men and an older man. Among the group, goodbyes could be heard.

"We'll miss you Dani. Promise to write and call?" said one of the young men. His black hair barely fell in front of his blue eyes.

"Yes Mike. But I know you'll be to busy looking at women in miniskirts to miss me."

"Mike, you know she's right. But she also knows that I'll miss her." Jamie said, hugging Danielle.

"Meh. I'll still miss her." Mike scoffed, turning his head away from his twin. He and Jamie had completely personalities, but they were twins to the very bone. The eyes, the hair. Even their builds were almost the same.

"I believe you Mikey." Danielle rolled her green eyes and gave him a hug.

"Good luck sweetie. And do write and call as Mike said. And be careful." The older man said to Danielle, as he kissed the top of her head.

"Yes father." She said, less enthusiastic than before. Danielle had never been on good terms with either parent.

"Hey, hey, don't forget your favorite twin here." Another young man said with his arms outspread.

"How could I forget my only twin Craigory?" Danielle said, walking into his arms for a hug.

"Just be careful out there. Call me if you need anything. And come home if it's too rough." Craig whispered to Danielle, pulling out from the hug. A taxi horn sounded and that was her signal to leave.

Danielle opened the front door, placed the duffle bag on her shoulder and pulled the suitcase behind her, never looking back.

-------------------

Danielle handed the cab driver two twenties. She took her bags over to the ferry dock. A while passed before the ferry showed up. Silently, she walked on to the ferry. She had arrived at 7:30 and it had been 8:30 when the ferry arrived. She sighed and leaned against the rail. What could she expect to find in Mineral Town?


	2. Old Memories

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon. Yes, Natsume won the poker game.

**Author's Note: **I have and will be changing minor details of my character and the whole farm and town thing. Yes, her name is Dani instead of Jill. She's a brunette with green eyes instead of a blonde with blue. Her dog won't be one of those floppy eared chocolate Labrador looking things. Also, before I forget, if you guys want to see something happen, it might get added in if I like it well enough. ;)

----------------------

**Old Memories**

Dani looked into the deep blue water as the ferry sailed away in the direction of Mineral Town. She sighed, finally letting the reality of her grandfather's death sink in. She vaguely remembered the times that she spent on the farm, the summers that she stayed there. The ferry kept on going, as quietly as a ferry could. Turning her soft green eyes away from the murky water and she looked to the city. It was nowhere in sight.

The noise of the ferry was almost too loud for Dani to handle. The thin woman tried to remember the way to the farm, and what every building on the farm was for. She knew there was a chicken coop, along with a stable and barn. Sheep, cows and chickens were the only animals she could remember, except of course for Buddy, the German Shepherd Dog he had owned. How Dani had loved playing with him those summers.

After about two or three hours at sea, the ferry began to slow. Mineral Town was in sight and they would be there in a matter of minutes. Dani gulped, realizing that there was no turning back now. She took a few deep breaths, and placed the duffle bag back on her shoulder and pulled the other bag along as she walked towards the exit area.

----------------------

As Dani walked off the ferry, she nodded her goodbye to the ferry boat captain. It was tricky to pull a suitcase through sand, so she picked it up and walked over to where the stairs were. The way to the farm was coming back, slowly, but she knew she would figure it out.

After getting to flat, hard ground, Dani once again put the rolling bag down and pulled it behind her. She found it weird no one was about, but shook her head, trying to figure out exactly where she was. Noticing a bulletin board near one of the exits, Dani decided to see if maybe there was a town map posted somewhere on it.

Dani smiled triumphantly as she saw that there was a map. And it seemed that the farm was to the south. The farthest southward building away from where she stood. A moan escaped and Dani rolled her eyes. This was already tiring.

Upon taking the south exit, Dani found herself walking down a straight cobblestone road that lead to many different buildings. She hadn't taken the time to look at what the other buildings happened to be, so she read the signs.

"Yodel Farm?" Dani said slightly little confused. Why would such a small town need two farms? She shrugged and continued on.

The next thing that caught Dani's attention was a path leading somewhere else. She knew better than to take it, and read the sign the clearly stated 'Mountain'. Dani continued on down the road, getting closer with every step to the farm.

Dani ignored the empty lot with the worn 'For Sale' sign, having no interest in something that wasn't there. A nice looking house was almost right across from it. It was a tall building, painted yellow with a tall sign hanging over the entrance way. Dani once again read it out loud.

"Poultry Farm, eh? I guess they have some sort of fowl." She said, peering through the entrance. She was quite sure that she had seen a young man feeding chickens near the river that ran behind the property. Dani turned her bright eyes to the right, and read the sign that was for the next building. She walked little further so she could get a better look at it. Dani had only closed her eyes for a second when she bumped into something.

"Hey, watch it!" a male sounding voice said, sounding very irritated. Dani picked up her bags that she had dropped in the collision and stood up to find a blond guy, about her age standing there, looking down at her with disgust.

"I'm sorry. I guess I need to watch where I'm going a little better." She said, her eyes wide with innocence. Dani looked at him, trying to figure out why he was being so rude to her.

"Yeah, I guess you do." He said, rolling his blue eyes. He sighed and looked at Dani once more. "I assume that you have a good reason to be wandering around here?" he asked a little less irritated.

"Yes. I'm taking over the old farm."

"You're the old man's granddaughter? Never would have guessed." He said, sounding a little surprised. "Well, then, since you're going to be here a while, what's your name?"

"Danielle. But please, call me Dani." She said, giving him a faint smile.

"Well Dani, I'm Gray. Welcome to the boonies." Gray said, and promptly walked away into the blacksmith's.

-------------------------

Dani stood in front of the blacksmith shop for a little while, somewhat shocked with Gray's behavior. Maybe he was just in a bad mood. She hoped and prayed that that was all that was wrong. She tried to push that thought away, and walked to the end of the road. One way lead up to the north, so automatically it was ruled out from being the right one. Dani held her breath. The 'Secai Farm' sign blew in the soft breeze. It was a little worn now; the paint had faded during the years. Dani opened the farm's gate and walked in.

Dani stood there, totally unprepared for the sight before her. The field which was once flourishing with crops, plants and grass not was a dirty mess with tree parts and rocks. After a quick inspection, she found no trace of any animals being there recently. There was nothing. The house was pretty bare also. Depressed, Dani walked out of the house and sat on the shipping box. She heard a soft whimper coming from the doghouse. Dani hopped off the bin and knelt beside the doghouse. The outline of some creature was visible.

"Come here." Dani said, sticking her hands into the doghouse and pulling out a fluffy puppy. It was a sable colored herding dog.

"Oh, you're such a sweet German Shepherd." She cooed. Dani pet the dog, running her thin fingers through his long, silky fur. He reminded her so much of Buddy. His amber and brown eyes, his thin body and his long fur. Suddenly, she heard a man's voice.

"Excuse me, but this is private property." A short man in a red suit and hat said.

"Yes, I know." She said, standing up with the puppy in her arms.

"Well, who are you? Nobody should be here?" the man said, getting angry.

"I'm his granddaughter. Dani."

----------------------

**Author's Note: **Very bad chapter, no? But it's longer. If I made it too confusing, let me know. I'll work on that. And thanks to Awesome Rapidash and hmgirly12.


	3. Starting Over

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon. Turns out that Natsume can actually do the hokey-pokey.

**Author's Note:** I changed the house slightly, adding an actually bedroom and a bathroom. I had to. The lack of privacy always bugged me. Plus, the dog needs to eat too. And thanks again Rapid-Chan. :) And it's rated T for future content if anyone was wondering.

-------------------

**Starting Over**

"I'm his granddaughter. Dani."

"Wait, you're Danielle? Little Danielle? I can't believe it. I remember when you were a baby." The short, pudgy man said, looking rather embarrassed.

"Yes. And who exactly are you?" Dani asked, rolling her eyes at his blindness.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Mayor Thomas. And I would like to welcome you to Mineral Town." He said, blushing. Dani blew out an irritated breath, hoping that he'd get the hint to leave.

"Thanks."

"Well, I better let you get settled and unpack some things. See you around." Mayor Thomas said, taking Dani's oh so no subtle hint. The pudgy man waddled out the gate, not bothering to close it. He disappeared into the distance, leaving Dani and the puppy alone on the farm.

-------------------

The first thing the thin young woman did with her new home was try to figure out what was left in the house. With the puppy in her arms, Dani walked back into the farmhouse. She walked through what seemed to be the dining room and the living room. In the corner of the room, near where she entered, Dani noticed a tall and wide chest. Curious of what was inside, the slender girl placed the puppy down on the floor. He started running circles around her as she knelt down beside the worn chest. She ran her hands along the top of it, wiping off a thick layer of dust off it. Dani flicked the buckles up, and pushed it open. Among the many tools that lay in the box, a folded piece of yellowing paper was on top of the pile. The eight-teen year old stuck a thin arm into the tool chest and pulled it out, unfolding as she did so. She sank back onto her butt, making sure that the puppy wasn't there. He jumped in her lap the minute she sat back, wiggling, squirming and kissing. Dani read the letter out loud, and tried to picture her grandfather writing this.

'_Dear Danielle,_

_Time has passed, and I know that you've grown from a little girl to a fine young lady. I still remember those summers you spent with me on the farm, they were the happiest times of my life. I hope you don't feel like I'm forcing the farm on you, I just thought that you'd want it. Your brothers never seemed to have as good a knack as you for tending to animals and caring for the crops. _

_I know that you'll take great pride in restoring this old farm, and I know that it will look even better than it ever did for under your care._

_Remember Danielle, keep your spirits up. It won't be easy at first, as I'm sure many others have told you. But I have complete faith in you. I love you._

_-Grandpa_

_P.S. I assume by now you found Buddy's son. Have fun naming, training and raising him._

Dani smiled as a single tear rolled off her cheek and onto the yellow letter. This was the first type of communication she had had with her grandfather since her summers when she was a child. Carefully, she placed the letter beside her and picked up the German Shepherd puppy as she lay on her back.

"What shall we name you sweetie?" The slim brunette asked while the fluffy puppy licked her pale face. Automatically, Dani began listing names out loud.

"Well, it can't be Buddy. Lucky? Spike? Champ? Dingo? Coyote? No. Those names are too common…" she said, tapping one finger on her chin as the young dog sat on her flat stomach.

"Wait! I've got it!" Dani announced rather loudly, sitting up abruptly. "We'll call you Dimitri." A few yaps came from Dimitri, showing his approval to his new name.

----------------------

Dani made her and Dimitri a supper consisting of two hot dogs apiece, after finding no dog food anywhere in the house. Maybe the grocery store would have some sort of dog kibble. The thin eighteen-year old decided to check that out tomorrow, as well as buying a few groceries for herself.

After letting the puppy out for his last 'business' of the day, Dani opened her large duffle bag to pull out a pair a pajamas that consisted of baggy pants and a spaghetti strap tank top. She quickly changed into those, putting her dirty close into a plastic bag. Laundry was not the first thing on her mind. But sleep was. Upon collecting Dimitri and placing him on her bed, Dani crawled in for some sleep. The fluffy canine immediately snuggled up by Dani's face, where she petted his head until she realized that he had one floppy ear and one straight. Amused by this, she found it quite easier to fall asleep for who knows what reason.

----------------------

A loud buzzing noise woke Dani up the next morning. The whines of the puppy became more obvious as she hit the snooze button. Lifting her head, the brunette noticed the time. Six am. She had gone to sleep hours earlier, but it felt as if she had only a twenty minute nap. Sighing, Dani pushed herself out of bed, showered and changed into a pair of loose light blue jeans with a ripped out knee and a black tank top. She quickly made the bed and let Dimitri outside, putting on his doghouse leash.

Dani once more headed back inside the farmhouse to get the sickle, hammer and axe. She would need those for pruning and other work on the field. But much to her surprise, Mayor Thomas was at her door, chubby hand held up to knock at the door. It had caught her completely off guard and all Dani could manage was a stutter.

"I-I uhh, um… You? Here?" she mumbled, trying to figure out his reason for being there.

"Good morning Danielle. I hope you slept well. I thought that it might be nice if I maybe showed you around of gave you some tips?" Mayor Thomas asked, oblivious to the fact that she wanted him gone.

"No, no thanks. I mean, I think it'd be better for me if I find these things out on my own." She said, trying not to sound too suspicious.

"Oh, alright then. I'll see you around. Good luck." With that said, Mayor Thomas left, leaving the gate open once again. Dani breathed a breath of relief, not knowing that someone else had appeared in front of her.

"Hi! I'm Zack, the shipper. And you must be Dani. Anything you place in there, everyday at five o'clock I'll pick it up and leave you money in its place!" A buff, tanned man exclaimed as he smiled at the brunette.

"Umm, hi. And yes, I'm Dani. But how did you know?" she asked warily.

"Oh, Mayor Thomas told me. He mentioned something about a new farmer named Dani, so I figured that I should come and introduce myself."

"Oh, okay. Well, now I know. Thanks."

-------------------

After many hours of hard, sweaty work, Dani decided to take another shower and explore the town. She wandered north, going as far as she could. When she was brought to an end, she found her self at a very odd looking house. Seeing that there was a sign, she read it.

"Mary's Library, eh?"

Wandering past two townhouses, Dani found herself in front of the supermarket. She figured now would be as good a time as any to get that dog food. Pushing the door open, the dainty teen entered the store.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" An older honey colored woman said, smiling.

"Hi. Do you have any dog food?"

"Yes, just a moment please. Karen!" she called to the back room, still smiling at Dani. After a few moments, a young woman with the same colored hair as the other lady appeared. She was her spitting image, except for the blonde bangs. The girl seemed irritated.

"What do you want Mom? The little model needs some makeup?" Karen asked, sneering at Dani. Dani was tiny in width, but she wasn't that small compared to Karen in size. Confused, she tried to figure out why this stranger would be so hostile towards her.

-------------------

**Author's Note: **I'm trying to do a chapter a day. Probably won't get one done tomorrow though, but we can always hope. (:


	4. Old Enemies, Old Friends

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harvest Moon. I do love it though.

**Author's Note: **The past seems to be catching up with Dani as she begins her life in Mineral Town. It seems that not all of them have forgotten her since that last summer.

**-------------------**

**Old Friends, Old Enemies**

"What do you want Mom? The little model needs some makeup?" Karen asked, sneering at Dani. Dani was tiny in width, but she wasn't that small compared to Karen in size. Confused, she tried to figure out why this stranger would be so hostile towards her.

"Karen! You know better than to treat a stranger like that!" the older woman exclaimed, turning to Dani. "I'm terribly sorry for my daughter's actions. My name is Sasha. And you are?"

"She's the farmer's granddaughter." Karen scoffed, not even looking at either of them.

"Oh! So you're Danielle. It's nice finally meet you, isn't it Karen?" Sasha said, smiling.

"I've met her before. Twelve summers ago was the last I ever saw of her. And for that, I'm eternally grateful." Karen huffed, stomping back into the back room. Dani had no idea who this girl was, yet she seemed to know her. She sighed, and looked up at Sasha once again.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry again. I'll show you where it is." Sasha said, her blue eyes showing her embarrassment.

"It's okay. I'm used to it." Dani said, grabbing a metal shopping basket. She followed Sasha through the few aisles, grabbing a few groceries on the way to the dog food. After being led to the dog chow, she quickly chose between the flavors. She paid her bill and left, two plastic bags full of food.

-------------------

The brunette walked around the north end of town, finding the clinic, the church, the winery and the inn. Nothing really seemed to stand out, so she decided to come back and introduce herself once she dropped her groceries home. Dani walked quickly, arriving at her home at about two in the afternoon. She quickly put the food away, and poured Dimitri some kibble. He gobbled it up, and then went back to his nap. After that, Dani left, locking the gate behind her.

-------------------

Walking past the blacksmith's, Dani wondered if she should have stopped in to meet him. Gray didn't seemed near experienced enough to be one yet, and the door had been opened already and he came from a different direction. Deciding to do that later, she walked onto the Poultry farm lot, and walked inside. She was greeted by two pink haired women, one about her age, with crimson eyes, the other older with blue eyes.

"Hello. I don't believe I've seen you around yet. I'm Lillia and I run Poultry Farm with my two children, Rick and Popuri." The older woman said, giving her a smile.

"Hi. I'm Danielle. I just…"

"So you're the new farmer that Mayor Thomas has been mentioning all over town. I'm Popuri." The younger woman said while she came closer and closer to Dani.

"Yes. That would be me. I thought that I should introduce myself and get to know the town's people. I'll be out of your way now." Dani said, uncomfortable with how close Popuri was getting. She wished that the girl would just back up and get out of her face.

"Bye!" Popuri said, giving her a huge smile and going back to watch more television. The brunette let out a huge breath of relief as she exited the house. She prayed that Rick wouldn't show up.

-------------------

Dani found herself walking into the Yodel Farm, and being introduced to an old man and his young granddaughter. She began asking herself in thought about why she keeps introducing herself to all these cheery people that wouldn't let you go.

"Hello. I'm Barley. You must be the new farmer that Thomas was mentioning." The elderly man said, smiling underneath his glasses. Dani's eye began to twitch slightly in horror. It seemed that everybody knew her, yet she knew no one.

"I'm May. Will you play with me?" The little pigtailed girl said.

"I'm Danielle. Nice to meet you two. I would but I better be going now. Sorry." She said as she slipped out the front door, running past the town square. She slowed little, into a slow job, and went up towards the church. Much to her dismay, she walked into something taller than her once again, and fell onto her butt. A young man's voice let out a gasp of alarm as he stumbled forwards, not falling.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't watching where I was going." Dani said, as she picked herself up and brushed of some dust and pushed her long hair out of her face. Her green eyes spied the person who she had run into through her long side bangs. An average height boy, about her age, stood in front of her, looking rather shocked and nervous. His brown eyes were wide, either with embarrassment or fear. He shook his head, his short brown ponytail swaying from side to side.

"I-I'm Cliff. I have to go now." He said as he blushed and ran away in the direction of the inn, leaving Dani standing there alone and confused.

----------------------

After her last experience in the supermarket, Danielle decided not to try to meet the man who had been there. She walked into the library, where a short girl paced back and forth as her loose, long braid of black hair. She seemed to be lost in thought, and walked into Dani without realizing it before it was too late. For the third time in two days, she had collided with someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you standing there… Umm, may I ask who you are?" the girl with glasses asked.

"Danielle. The new farmer." She said for what seemed like the millionth time today.

"I'm Mary. It's nice to meet you." Mary said, smiling slightly.

"It's nice to meet you too. Are you okay?"

"Oh yes, I was just having a bad case of writers block, that's all." Mary reassured.

"You're writing a book? That's cool." Dani said, trying to start a conversation with the only person who seemed the least bit sane to her.

"Yes, I've actually written many books." Mary said, blushing.

"What's your current novel about?" Dani asked, trying not to pry too much.

"Umm…. It's a love story…" she said, looking embarrassed. "And I'm sorry but it's time for the library to close."

"Well, bye." The brunette said as she walked away. Meeting people wasn't as easy as she had thought. And wasn't it a little early to be closing up?

-------------------

While she wandered past the two townhouses, Dani heard a woman's scream coming from the clinic. She sounded terrified, so the eighteen year-old decided to check it out, just make sure that nobody was in trouble. She might even be of help if needed.

As Dani opened the door, she could hear a woman speaking very loudly, and angrily. In the lobby, there was a short haired brunette, and a little boy. The woman seemed to be scolding the boy. Dani walked up a bit, and the boy hid behind her.

"Hello, I'm Elli. Do you realize that someone's hiding behind you Danielle?"

----------------------

**Author's Note: ** I kind of sped through meeting a third of the people and two heart events. Hope that wasn't too bad. (:


	5. Remembered

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's Note: ** Yes, I found chapter four to be too rushed as well. It's so much easier in the game to meet people. It's so fast. But I'll slow it down now. Thanks again to Awesome Rapidash, HMgirly12 and Libra1. And I don't think I'll do anymore heart events. I was just at a lack of creativity and decided to do them. -

-------------------

**Remembered**

"Hello, I'm Elli. Do you realize that someone's hiding behind you Danielle?"

"I, uh. Do I know you?" Dani asked, looking genuinely confused. She had noticed the little boy behind her, but she didn't care. All the boys she grew up with were like that.

"You might not remember me. When we were little, we used to play during the summers when you visited. And Mayor Thomas mentioned your name." Elli said, smiling at her but glaring at the little boy.

"Oh. I see. I do vaguely remember playing with a lot of different kids in those summers."

"Yes, we used to get into big groups, all of us. You, me, your brothers, Popuri, Ann, Karen, Mary, when we could get her and all the other boys our age." Elli said. Her attention once more fell to the little boy. "Stu, get out here!"

"Awww, Elli. I was only having some fun! And I thought that you'd like it." The little boy said.

"You know I hate bugs."

"But it was a lady bug." Stu looked to Dani. "You know what it's like, right? Harmless fun?"

"Uhhhhh, I guess so…" Dani said, looking from Elli to Stu.

"You don't have to humor him. He'll only get worse and start picking on you instead." Elli scolded as Stu ran out the clinic doors. She gave Dani a half smile, and walked back behind the counter.

"I'm used to it. Three older brothers plus one younger sister. Do the math." The green eyed teen said; giving her a forced smiled. Her attention soon turned to the man who emerged from the office door.

"What was that all about Elli?" the dark haired man said, leafing through some folders. Looking up for a pen, he then noticed a new face for the first time. "Is she a new patient?" he asked, motioning to Dani.

"Oh, it was just Stu playing one of his nasty little tricks again. And no, this isn't a new patient. This is the new farmer everyone's been talking about." The nurse said sweetly, giving the Doctor a big smile.

"Danielle isn't it?" the Doctor asked, turning his big brown eyes to Dani.

"Yes, it is." The eighteen year old said, angry that everybody knew her name before she arrived.

"Well it's nice to meet you. Elli, do you have Jeff's family history? It's not here…" The Doctor said, basically forgetting the new farmer.

"It may be in this pile… Let's look together. It'll go faster." Elli said. Dani left the clinic, feeling rather left out.

----------------------

After exiting the clinic, Dani knew that only one place would be open at this time. She found herself taking the path between the supermarket and the clinic to the inn. When she had read the sign earlier, she had looked at the times. It was already six, an hour later than the clinic should have closed. The brunette entered the inn, seeing a few people she had met, and other's she hadn't. There was Gray, the man with the short ponytail, Popuri, a man wearing a hat, a red headed girl, a man with strawberry blond hair, another man behind the counter, a man with graying hair and Karen. Most people didn't even bother to look at the new farmer. But Karen glared over her shoulder from where she was sitting at the bar counter, her blue-green eyes locking onto Dani.

Nervous, Dani edged herself to the corner farthest from her. The young redhead came up, smiling. It would have seemed as though she had been cleaning, for her faded blue overalls were covered with dust and dirt.

"Hi there. I'm Ann. Can I get you something to drink? We've wine, grape juice, beer, water, milk, coffee, tea and much more." The young woman gave Dani a list of things, not even bothering to see if she was the new farmer.

"Hi. I'm Danielle. And some tea would be wonderful." The slim girl said, giving Ann a half smile.

"New to Mineral Town, huh? Welcome to town. Your tea will be ready in a moment." Ann said, scribbling something down on a pad of paper and walking behind the bar. The redhead poured drinks, along with the man. Karen kept glaring over her shoulder at Dani every so often, leaving the young farmer feeling uncomfortable and alone. She sighed, wishing that she could build up the nerve to talk to Karen about what happened earlier.

After what seemed like hours, Ann returned with a mug of tea. On the table, she left a little white porcelain box, filled with milks, creams and sweeteners. Dani took one sugar packet, tore the top of it and poured it into her tea. She slowly stirred it, not touching the sides or bottom of the mug. Leaving it to cool, the brunette looked up and saw the man with the strawberry blond come over. He pushed his glasses further up on his nose and waved.

"Hi. I'm Rick. My sister says that you visited our farm earlier. Since I missed you then, I decided to introduce myself." He extended his hand, waiting for Dani to shake it. She took it, shaking his hand. She noticed that he had a steady grip, not too confident and not too weak. Noticing that he still had a grin plastered on his face, she gave him her famous half smile.

"Hi Rick. I'm Danielle, and your sister must be Popuri, right?" the young woman said, releasing his hand.

"Well, I've heard that your going to try to make the Secai Farm as good as it used to be? Good luck!" Rick said, as he walked back to the bar, and sat between Karen and Popuri. The girls began talking with Rick, but it seemed more like an interrogation. Dani sipped her tea, and watched from a distance, trying not to be noticed.

----------------------

When she had finally consumed the last sip of tea, the eighteen year old went up to the cash to pay. On her up, she passed Karen and held her breath. Dani prayed that she wouldn't do anything or say anything. She received her gift as she walked up and nothing happened. The red headed man tallied up the price, coming to three dollars.

"Good evening. The total price of your beverage comes to three dollars." He said, as if he was worn out from a long day's work. Dani opened her wallet and pulled out three one dollar bills.

"Here you go. Thanks." She said, as she tried to get away. But the man spoke back, somewhat livelier.

"Eh, you're a new face to me. How long have you been in town?" he asked, leaning over the cash register.

"One day. I'm the new farmer Danielle."

"Oh, you're the one from twelve years ago. You used to visit and play with every kid, including my Ann. I'm Doug, by the way." He said, a spark coming to his eyes as he remembered the past.

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, I better not keep you. I'm sure that you're tired and you have a busy day ahead of you. Good night." Doug said, and he walked into the back room, locking the door behind him. On her way out, Karen said nothing. She was too drunk to think, every word was slurred so much that she no longer made any sense. But this made the brunette somewhat happy, knowing that Karen couldn't verbally fight.

-------------------

Dani walked back to her farm, loving the cold breeze that shifted through the trees. It was a nice night, clear from any clouds. The stars were visible, and each one twinkled like a little fire far away. She hadn't realized that she had spent the entire walk home looking up into the vast sky until she reached the gate.

Upon double checking that the gate was fully locked, she unhooked Dimitri from his leash and brought him inside the warm farmhouse. She changed and got ready for bed, leaving her work clothes in the plastic bag from before. Sleepily, Dani crawled into bed, Dimitri tucked under her arm.

-------------------

'_Tag, you're it!' A little girl giggled. She ran away from her friend, pigtails flapping in her face. Another little girl raced after the blond one, and reached a hand out to tag her shoulder._

'_No, you are!'_

_This game went on for quite some time, and soon, they were both on their backs, panting rapidly. They lay side by side, still giggling. But after a moment, the little blonde sat up, and turned her blue eyes to her friend._

'_You won't forget will you? To keep our promise?' She asked seriously, eyes beginning to retain tears._

'_Forget the promise? No way. I would never, could never forget it.' The little brunette replied, looking up into the clouds. 'I always keep my promises.'_

----------------------

**Author's Note: **I tried to get this chapter done yesterday, but I was busy. Tomorrow isn't looking well either, but I'll try. At least this is longer than my normal ones. :)


	6. Friends Come Fast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: ** Thanks you two, for the great reviews. :)

**Awesome Rapidash:** Thanks, I try to even it out. And you'll find out in a little while. :D

**Libra1:** Thank you. I know, not too much is happening right now. But I'm just trying to put a base to the story. ;) Dani is a very complex person. She likes to have some control over conversations, and when people already know her, she's feels that she's nothing to add.

**Now, on to the story. **

**Friends Come Fast**

'_Tag, you're it!' A little girl giggled. She ran away from her friend, pigtails flapping in her face. Another little girl raced after the blond one, and reached a hand out to tag her shoulder._

'_No, you are!'_

_This game went on for quite some time, and soon, they were both on their backs, panting rapidly. They lay side by side, still giggling. But after a moment, the little blonde sat up, and turned her blue eyes to her friend._

'_You won't forget will you? To keep our promise?' She asked seriously, eyes beginning to retain tears._

'_Forget the promise? No way. I would never, could never forget it.' The little brunette replied, looking up into the clouds. 'I always keep my promises.'_

-------------------------

A loud buzzing interrupted Dani's dream, and she hit the snooze button on her radio clock quite hard. She let out a frustrated breath and groaned. Her start in Mineral Town had not gone the way she had hoped and expected, but maybe her day would improve.

After taking a quick shower, making a quick breakfast, and letting Dimitri out on his rope with his food, the brunette farmer began working in the fields. She chopped wood, smashed stones and pulled weeds. She got into her work so much that Dani hadn't noticed that someone was there. After turning around to throw a weed away from the field, the brunette jumped back a bit, letting out a sharp yelp.

"Good morning Dani. Want to play with me and Stu? Please?!" May asked, jumping up and down, her pigtails wagging.

"Oh my gosh May. You scared me. Please, don't ever do that again." The slim woman said, placing her hands on her hips. She flipped her long ponytail off her shoulder by flicking her head. "And I'm sorry, I don't have time today. Maybe another time." She said apologetically.

"Oh. Fine. You're just like everyone else." The little girl said, stomping away in a tantrum.

-------------------

Shrugging, Dani went back to work. At around one o'clock, the farmer finished with the day's work. She put a few things that she had found into the shipping bin, and picked up the previous day's pay. Walking into the farmhouse, she quickly washed up, trying to make herself look presentable.

After exiting the bathroom, Dani stopped to look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a long, high ponytail with her bangs in her eyes. She wore a pair of black shorts and a tight pale pink T-shirt. She groaned, thinking that she looked awful; when the truth was that she looked beautiful. The slender farmer left her farm, locking the gate and walking through the town.

-------------------

While she wandered around the town, Dani hadn't heard as someone walked up behind her. A hand reached out, and rested on the slender brunette's shoulder. She screamed, hoping that nobody had heard. The person behind the hand spoke, using a male's voice.

"Hey. I'm sorry about scaring you and yesterday when we collided and I ran away without introducing myself. I'm Cliff. It's nice to meet you Danielle." The man with the short ponytail said.

"It's okay. It only stopped my heart from beating. Nothing important." The eighteen year old said jokingly. Becoming curious, she asked Cliff a question. "May I ask why you ran away from me yesterday? Was it something I did or said…?"

"Nothing important eh? Well, I wouldn't want to be the reason why you died." He said giving her a handsome smile. "And it wasn't anything you did. Your beauty stunned me." Cliff said in a friendly manner. Dani could feel her cheeks growing red as she blushed. She hadn't expected someone to say this to her especially on the first week. But she knew he was only being friendly.

"Aww. Thanks. You're not too bad looking yourself. Except for that bald spot right there." The brunette joked. A faint smile plastered itself on her face, and she giggled at her new friend's confused face.

"I'm too young to have a bald spot…!" The brown eyed man mused. He felt his head and hair, searching for the supposed bald spot.

"Maybe. What are you, twenty-five?" Dani asked, raising an eyebrow. A half smile replaced the other one, as she tried to learn something about him.

"No, I'm twenty. And you?" Cliff pressed, knowing full well that woman don't like to say their age for some reason.

"Hah. It was a nice try, so I'll tell you. I'm eighteen." The young woman said, fearing that he won't want to talk to her since she was two years younger.

"Really? You're much to mature looking to be eighteen." The man looked amazed.

"I guess that's what you get for leaving home and restoring a farm." She said, walking with Cliff towards the south end of town.

"I guess…" Cliff said, thinking about how that could affect one's maturity. "Want to go to the mountain?"

"The…. Mountain…?" Dani asked, confused. She knew that Mineral Town had a forest, but a mountain?

"Yes, the mountain. There are many beautiful creatures up there." This was the only thing Cliff could think up fast enough.

"O-okay, I'll go. Just tell me it's not a dangerous place." The thin farmer agreed meekly, trying not to show that she was afraid of heights.

"Don't worry, it's quite safe. As long as you don't go near the edge." The man reassured, laughing all the while. "Let's go."

The two new friends walked down the path between Yodel Farm and Poultry Farm. They talked the entire way, almost forgetting where they were. Cliff talked about his travels, his family and how he somewhat fears what the future will hold. Dani talked about her brothers, her past years on the farm and Karen.

----------------------

**Yet Another Author's Note: **Sorry guys, for taking so long on this chapter. Not only have I been trying to figure out what her third day would be like, I became a little ill. I know that this is a crappy chapter, but I'll deal with whatever you reviewers choose to say. (:


	7. Another Encounter

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I'll keep on saying this until it happens. I do not own Harvest Moon. Only copies of the games.

**Author's Note: **'Ello everyone. Thanks for the nice reviews. :D And sorry for the long, long wait.

**KCemployee: **Thanks. I'll try my best to keep updating for you guys. And I love him to, though I like one of the others better. -

**Libra1:** I know, I left you guys all hanging. Stupid me. x.x And thanks to you for everything.

**Awesome Rapidash:** I'm sorry; I only rushed it because I wanted to get something up. I should remember that quality is better. And there may possibly be a CliffxDani pairing in the future. Or maybe someone else. - And thank you. I'm feeling better already. I bet I'm the only person who can get a nasty cold/flu/fever in the summer. And I think I'm blessed/cursed with being random.

**Another Encounter**

The two new friends walked down the path between Yodel Farm and Poultry Farm. They talked the entire way, almost forgetting where they were. Cliff talked about his travels, his family and how he somewhat fears what the future will hold. Dani talked about her brothers, her past years on the farm and Karen.

"So Karen actually talked that rudely to your face?" Cliff asked, astonished.

"Yes. I didn't think of it being rude, more uncalled for." Dani gave him a half smile. At least one person in this town listened to what she had to say.

"Well, I'd say rude and uncalled for. It's not like you did anything to her, right?"

"Yeah, I suppose. You're right."

"Of course I am." Cliff said happily. "Hey, we're here." The two new acquaintances had climbed up the path way, not noticing much of their surroundings until the land became flat once more.

"So, uh, this is the mountain?" The farmer asked in response to him.

"Yes, this is Mother's Hill. Is this your first time being here?" The young man asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I… I don't think so. I think I was here when I was a kid." Dani said, trying to remember. She knew why she couldn't, but she tried anyway.

"You think so? Had does someone not know?" Cliff asked, clearly confused.

"It's... Complicated." The brunette said, blushing.

"Okay." The two young adults stood there in silence. Dani stayed near the middle of the summit, trying not to think about what would happen if she fell off the edge. Cliff stood closer to front side, looking down on the town. He seemed to be pondering something, and it bugged the brunette slightly that he didn't talk anymore. She could hear him sigh, and then mumble in audible words to himself. The brown haired man kept shuffling his feet, as if he was very uneasy.

"Uh, hey Danielle…" He started, his eyes darting back and forth between the scenery behind the farmer.

"Yes? Did you want something?" Dani asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Ah, actually, never mind. Sorry."

"Okay. Whatever." She said, raising an eyebrow in the man's direction.

-------------------

After about twenty minutes of pure silence, Cliff finally spoke up. The quiet had been eating at each person, destroying their sanity.

"It's about time to be heading back now. We don't want to get stuck out in the woods in the dark." Cliff said, turning to face Dani.

"Yeah, I don't think I'd care much for that." The two brunettes walked down the mountain side, not speaking the entire way down. They hadn't spoken much since they had arrived at the mountain, which the new farmer had found to be odd. As they arrived by the turn off to the farm, they said their goodbyes to one and other.

"Well, good night Dani. See you around." Cliff said as left, waving at her.

"Later Cliff."

-------------------

A few days passed, and nothing out of the ordinary happened. It was now the eleventh of Spring, and each previous day Dani had been working to clear the field, and shipping of goods she had found in the woods. Her own crops were starting to grow, as was Dimitri. This morning she had been out in the field, plucking the weeds from around her crops when a visitor came.

"Do you ever do anything other than work?" a male voice called out. Without looking up, the brunette replied.

"Do you ever do anything other than annoy me?" she asked sarcastically. Standing up, she wiped her forehead with the back of her skinny arm. A smirk spread across her face as she saw Cliff leaning against the shipping bin, her tiny shepherd leaping at him.

"Awww, is that some way to treat the most handsome guy you know?" He asked, laughing.

"Yes?" Dani questioned innocently, hiding her smile. "And why are we only talking in questions?"

"Because we're different?" Cliff gulped at seeing the girl's glare. "Okay, I'll _try_ to stop the questions. It's hard though…" A giggled came from the teenager, and she shook her head slowly, brown bangs falling in her eyes.

"Good boy. But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I assumed that friends could check up on the other. But I'm guessing I was wrong..?"

"Of course you're wrong. It's the way of life. The sky is blue, the grass is green, I'm always right and you're always wrong. Got it?" Dani stated, returning to her weeding. Cliff walked over closer, after giving Dimitri a quick pat on the head. He stood beside her, thinking carefully of his next words.

"Darn. Are you sure that I'm the one who always has to be wrong?" The slim girl paused thinking.

"Well… Maybe not. You were right that last time. You can be right occasionally."

"That's fine by me." He chuckled, smiling at Dani. "Want any help?"

"Hold out your hand first." Dani said simply, holding her hand out for him to place his on hers. She waited with her green eyes locked firmly onto his.

"Uhhhhh… Why?" Cliff asked, raising an eyebrow at the command. The girl muttered something about questions and he stuck his hand out.

"Fine. Here you go." He stuck his hand palm up over her gloved one and she studied it. Within two seconds she looked up closed her eyes and continued working.

"Am I allowed to help you?"

"No." Dani said, continuing her weeding. She knew what he'd ask next, and decided to save him the trouble of questioning her. "And it's because you don't have a green thumb. You'd ruin my crops."

"And you have green thumbs?" He scoffed skeptically. "Stupidest reason I ever heard for turning down help." Holding out her left hand, she waited for him to look at it. Sure enough, the glove's fingers and thumb had been stained green. Cliff stood there, staring at her hand with his mouth wide open.

"Satisfied?" Dani asked, pulling her hand back.

"I should have known you'd do something like this." He mumbled. "And no, I'm not satisfied. How do you know that I know nothing about gardens and crops?"

"Most men don't. Taking into consideration that you've traveled most of your life, I'd say that you haven't had time to learn anything about them. And you also didn't know the difference between a toy flower and a second stage dandelion." She said, smiling at the end of her little speech. "But don't worry, I still love you."

"Are you sure that you got the career right? I think you're meant to be a detective, not a farmer."

"Eh, female detectives normally get into a lot of trouble. And they need saving just as often."

"And that's different from you how?"

"Why I should… I should… I should have never told you about the past. And I should beat you up." Dani growled, staring at Cliff with a hard gaze.

"You could have kept it to yourself but you didn't. And I don't believe you could hit a boy."

"Want to bet?" she asked as she punched him in the arm. Cliff immediately grabbed the spot, and yelped.

"Hey! Just for that, I'm leaving."

"Promised to be at the church to help Carter with May and Stu?" Dani asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking rather embarrassed. His large brown eyes were focused on the ground.

"Well then, run along little boy. Some of the grown ups in this town actually have work to do." Dani laughed, smiling at him.

"Bye."

----------------------

About another half hour after Cliff left, Dani knew that she'd have to go to the supermarket. She had tried her best with avoiding going there, especially in the afternoon since that's where Karen normally was. Exiting her farmhouse, she walked north to the grocery store.

The thin girl took a deep breath and opened the door. She had seen Karen in the back of the store, eyeing her with hate. This had been the third time that Dani had entered the store, and only the second time that Karen had been there. She ignored her, picking up a slightly rusted shopping basket. The blue green eyes of her enemy were burning the back of her head.

Dani grabbed the necessities, breads, meats, vegetables, milk, dog food, and some other things. Karen was now behind the counter, filling in for Jeff while he was at the clinic. Sighing, the farmer walked up and placed the full basket on the counter. Her green eyes never met the fiery tempered girl's, but she could tell that she wasn't happy.

"Thirty-four dollars and seventy –six cents now." Came Karen's voice, using now instead of please. How Dani wished for Jeff or Sasha to be working right then.

"Here." The eighteen year old said, searching for the exact amount in her purse. She rolled her eyes at the cashier. The money exchanged from on girl's hand to the other's. Karen held out the bag full of groceries to Dani, but dropped it on the floor before she could take it.

"Thanks." The new resident said sarcastically, bending down on her hands and knees, picking up her purchases.

-------------------

**Author's Note: Once again, I'm terribly sorry for the wait and the pointless chapter. Writer's block and I've been in and out of hospitals with my grandmother. -.-;; I think that I'm bad luck. Next one will come soon, I promise. **


	8. A Date?

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I do not own Harvest Moon. If I did, these events would be real, and the female farmer would look like Dani.

**Author's Note: **So, this chapter had come way faster than the last one, thank goodness. I think I was going insane, not being able to think about what to write.

**Awesome Rapidash: **Thank you! I tried my best on that chapter, and it became the longest because of the pointless conversation about weeding. xD Karen does not like Dani one bit, and Dani is beginning to share similar feelings towards Karen. Though really, she's quite afraid of her. Silly Cliff and his weird personality. Outgoing one moment, then shy the next.

**Memekabss: **Thanks! Maybe I'll make a GrayxDani… I don't know. I just might make stories for every guy and Dani. Except Rick, he's not cool enough. And maybe not Doctor since he kind of scares me. ;;

**HmGirly12: **Merci beaucoup! My grandmother is fine, and I'm glad. The last time I was told nothing was seriously wrong with someone, they passed away. D8 Sorries for making you guys wait each time, but life officially hates me. And I'm dealing with it by myself. '(

**KCemployee: **Thankies, she does. And don't worry; I'm trying my best on updating.

**A Date?**

"Thanks." The new resident said sarcastically, bending down on her hands and knees, picking up her purchases.

"Not like you're welcome." Karen huffed, turning her head away. Dani was trying her best to remain calm while she picked up the last of her groceries and placed it in the bag.

"Well, good bye." She said, walking out the door.

"Well, good riddance." The honey haired girl said, bringing out a book. She had completely lost interest in insulting Dani, and had decided to move on to something else.

----------------------

Walking down the street, carrying her purchases, the farmer began to think. What had she done to Karen to make her act this way to her? She barely remembered this person from when they were just little kids, but somehow, this person could hate her.

"When was the last time I saw her…?" she asked herself, concentrating hard on the question. As she passed the winery, she knew. Dani gasped softly. It wasn't that summer… It couldn't have been, right? That might explain why she doesn't know the reason behind Karen's hatred, but it doesn't explain what she might have done.

"I guess this is a mystery for another time…" She entered her farm house and put everything away, and threw away the eggs. They had cracked open in the fall, and now everything was coated in sticky egg whites and yolks.

-------------------------

More days passed quickly as Dani lost herself in work. Cliff came by daily, and they talked about the town, who bugged them and of course Karen. It was only a few days before the Spring Horse Race when Barley decided to pay her a visit. Of course he brought something along with him.

Dani opened her door at six in the morning as always, watching her little shepherd run out and around her legs. His little yaps became slightly more excited, and she stepped out to see why. There stood Barley with a dark bay colored foal beside him on a halter. It pawed at the ground as Dimitri went under it, barking his head off. The young farmer tilted her head, and gave the graying man a puzzled look.

"Would you like to have one more animal to look after? After all, you need to upgrade to having more responsibility sometime." The man started, smiling at her.

"And this is going to cost me how much? I've seen the prices of your livestock, and I'm not that rich." The eighteen year old said, smirking slightly.

"Nothing at all my dear. He was abandoned by his mother and I haven't the time to care for him. I thought that maybe you could look after him for me?" The colt gave a whinny and threw his head up and back down, almost as if he were saying 'Help! Crazy old man alert! Save me!' Dani chuckled softly at the antics of the foal and walked over to him.

"I guess I could. He can't be too much trouble, eh?" she mumbled, petting his neck.

"Great! He needs a name, and anything you choose will be fine. Good bye, thanks, and good luck!" with that, the elderly man went away, probably to get back to May before she awoke.

"Yay…. Names… Wait… Luck?!" the slender girl thought for a moment. "Why do I need luck?" she yelled in the direction that the old farmer had gone, but no reply came. Snorting, she glanced over the colt, to find he was almost completely dark brown in color. His hooves were black, and the darkness continued up around his knees and hocks. His Mohawk of a mane and short tail were also black, and lastly his snout was as well.

"Gah, names, names… You're lucky. No stupid names like Lucky or Champ will come for you… Something more exciting, something more… It'll come." Dani said. She put the foal in the fenced in area of the field, and watched as he ran around. Dimitri had decided to sneak in with him, and ran under the bottom of the fence. Our young lady decided to finally get some work started.

-------------------

Just as she finished putting some fish in the shipping bin, who else but Cliff hopped over the farm's gate.

"Hey." He said, walking over with his hands in his pockets.

"We've got to stop meeting like this. People will start to talk." Dani teased, smirking happily while leaning on the bin.

"Let them talk. Wait... Nobody would ever buy it." Cliff said, smirking back.

"Why is that?"

"Well, somebody as handsome as I going out with someone like you? The odds are against you." The brown eyed man chuckled, knowing that he'd struck a nerve. Dani punched his arm, and he put on a fake face of hurt.

"Are you trying to call me ugly?" she asked, glaring at him. Of course, only he knew it was fake.

"No, no. Just not of my league." Cliff stated, grinning his head off. But the wheels were already turning in our new farmer's mind.

"Yes. It's sad that I'm way above you."

"Okay, enough of this. We're getting worse than cats and dogs. And speaking of dogs, isn't that yours nipping at the heels of that foal?" he asked, changing the subject. Green eyes followed to where his finger pointed at her German Shepherd Dog running after the colt. She let out an annoyed sighed and whistled.

"Dimitri. Come!" she yelled, making sure to do so in Cliff's ears. He glared at her, covering his right ear with his hand.

"Think you could be any louder?"

"Want me to try?" The colored left the young man's face and he shook his head, his mouth open. A satisfied look covered the pale face of the girl and she bent down to pick up the leash tied to the ground. The chubby puppy waddled over, and sat down, waiting to have his harness clipped.

"May I ask why you're here?" Dani asked, knowing somehow, he had a reason for coming to see her today.

"Well, seeing as how the Horse Races are coming up in a couple of days, I wanted to see if you'd like to come with me. I could teach you which horses to bet on." He added in a sing song voice, wearing his goofy grin.

----------------------------

**Extra Author's Note: **I promise to get the next chapter up sooner, but life was getting so hectic. This was a great way to pass the time, but I'm not sure if I can take another break tomorrow to start writing the next chapter. Sorry guys. Don't give up on me though. )


End file.
